Best Friends Forever
Best Friends Forever is the popular American sitcom, airing from October 13, 2006 until April 15, 2011 on Disney Channel. Josh Hutcherson, Keke Palmer, Dylan Patton, Dakota Fanning and Alyson Stoner and Jason Dolley stars as the main characters, but Dolley becomes recurring in the show's fourth and final season. As the series ended its run, it matched the record from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/That%27s_So_Raven That's So Raven] as the longest-running Disney Channel Original Series to date, which were later broken on October 14, 2011 by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wizards_of_Waverly_Place Wizards of Waverly Place] with 101 episodes (currently 106 episodes in total after four seasons as of January 2012). Background Best Friends Forever involves with 6 group of friends Nick David, Amy Abraham, Sasha Henry, Zack Foster, Cassie Hilliard, and Chris Taylor dealing with their relationship and other problems they are facing when they are attending school. Josh Hutcherson, Keke Palmer, Dylan Patton, Dakota Fanning and Alyson Stoner remain as the main characters throughout the entire show. Although, Jason Dolley is the main character until season 4 when he has to withdraw from the show for being a main character to recurring because he was working on another project, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Good_Luck_Charlie Good Luck Charlie]. His character Chris is written to be homeschooled and away on tour. Justin Gaston became Dolley's replacement playing as Bradley Johnson, who was a main character from seasons 2 and 3. Best Friends Forever: The Movie was released in theaters on April 9, 2010. For the first two seasons, the show was shot in standard definition, but until season 3, it was shot in high definition, becoming the frist Disney Channel Original Series ever to be shot in HD. Despite the success, most of the Disney Channel sitcoms are also being shot in HD. Production Development The show storyline is based on Chris Turner, Alex Wilkerson and Duke Johnson they were the three best friends. After gradulating and finishing college in 1987, they plan to start make the show that starts feature the life of children whom grows up and starts become a family, and so as they. In May 1987, Duke Johnson moved to Georgia to attend college, and than by the time he finished in 1992, he moved back to LA to go back with his family and friends. In May 1998, Johnson planning onto making a TV show that it was to be the first time to be seen for children, within they couldn't starts seen live action sitcom including laughing tracks. For the meantime, Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson, the writers of all shows, were working real hard making all episodes by themselves. Duke Johnson is planning to make this show, which the start planning onto Santa's North Pole Elementary, but he really thinks that is not part of his plan. Meanwhile, he starts planning to make a title of Magic School Elementary, but still not part of his plan at this time, not planning to make a fantasy sitcom, he'll be making a personal life sitcom. Meanwhile, he titled North Pole Elementary, which that'll be an idea. In the meantime, Turner and Wilkerson were also planning to does that when they past by with Duke Johnson, and heard them what they said that they are going to make North Pole Elementary. Johnson and Turner and Wilkerson were met to be upset, that Johnson might not going to make the show, but have an idea. The three decide that they'll make the show together. They'll planning to make this show that talks about their lives into relationship and taking some sort of adventures in history, and school attendances. Johnson is directing the TV show, Turner and Wilkerson became writers for the show. The start planning to filmed that show which Turner and Wilkerson used to attend to North Pole Elementary, and they moved to Oakwood City School, but North Pole doesn't live near Oakwood in LA. The start writing the first six main characters, the kids who nearly became friends by the time they begin Elementary school. Johnson didn't actually goes to North Pole Elementary, but he does went to Oakwood Elementary, when he first meet Turner and Wilkerson. Filming Filming for the first season began in July 2005 and wrapped until spring 2006. The show debuted on the NBC network on released on September 29, 2006 of the first Season by a first episodes filming "Pilot". Best Friends Forver was first developed in 2001 by Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson. Filming for season 2 began in May 2006 and wrapped in November 2006. The second Season aired on August 31, 2007, within the last Season by the students in Elementary school, everything is about to change until "The School Escape" aired on May 14, 2006. The show's third season is now airing, starting with the first 30 episodes, making it the longest running season into the series, with filming starting on August, 2008, and they were done filming as of August 2009, beginning on June, 2008. They took a five-month break to focus on filming its film adaptation, Best Friends Forever: The Movie. Filming took place from April 2009 to July 2009. After they finished filming, they rescumed filming season 3 a month later after finishing up the film adaptaion before it was finally completed in November 2009. The fourth and final season for Best Friends Forever, begin filming on April 2010, for airing into July 2010. Filming for the show wrapped in June 2010 after five years of filming. Theme A theme song of the show was titled "Friends Forver", song singed by Puffy AmiYumi, as well written by creators of the characters, Turner and Wilkerson. The cast member's name can be featured in the opening credits including Josh Hutcherson, Keke Palmer, Dylan Patton, Dakota Fanning, Alyson Stoner and Jason Dolley. The ending scene are included with some scenes taking place inside the show. Dolley's name is seen in the first three seasons, before being removed from its fourth season due to depaturing from being main characters when filming another show. Justin Gaston was added as main character in the fourth season after Dolley's depature. Dolley's name was featured as one of the special guess stars. The opening theme song scenes makes dramatic changes throughout the entire show. Seasons 1 and 2 features a scene taking place at school, season 3 has a different tone taking place in Hollywood. Season 1 and 2 ends with the main characters taking a picture together. Season 3 changed with the characters posing. And season 4 shows the brand new high school and the scene ends with the characters (except for Gaston's character Bradley) wearing their graduation gowns while taking a picture. Bradley did not appear in that scene because the character has since already graduated from the last season. Chris, in which Dolley also did not appear in the scene, did graduate high school alongside his friends. The character being in a middle also make some changes. Nick (Josh Hutcherson) can be seen in the middle for the first three seasons. However in season 4, Sasha (Keke Palmer) was placed in the middle as she can be seen holding a microphone. Bradley was the supporting character who first appears in season 2. He remains as the main character in season 4, but not seen wearing graduation gown because he has already graduated high school from season 3. Soundtracks The show also includes the release of the albums. *''Best Friends Forever'' *''Best Friends Forever: The Movie'' *''The Sasha Sisters'' Characters Main characters :Main article: List of Best Friends Forever main characters *Josh Hutcerson as Nick David *Keke Palmer as Sasha Henry *Dylan Patton as Zack Foster *Dakota Fanning as Cassie Hilliard *Alyson Stoner as Amy Abraham *Jason Dolley as Chris Taylor (season 1-3, main; season 4, recurring) *Justin Gaston as Bradley Johnson (season 2-3, recurring; season 4, main) Recurring :Main article: List of Best Friends Forever characters *Shanica Knowles as Rebecca Adams *Paige Hurd as Crystal Jones *Taylor Lautner as Adam Brown *Taylor Horn as Maria Anderson *Emma Lockhart as Emily Barnes *Courteney Jines as Jennifer Dawson *Calum Worthy as Fred Walker *Mitchel Musso as Duncan Harris *Weston Coppola Cage as Brat Morrison *Justin Kelly as Marben Hilson *Matthew Morrison as Mario Kaz *Jennifer Aniston as Sally Hilliard *Amanda Peet as Elise Hilliard *Cameron Boyce as Ben Abraham *Debra Messing as Joan Abraham Reality guess stars :Main article: List of Best Friends Forever characters#Real-life characters *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Archuleta David Archuleta] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miley_Cyrus Miley Cyrus] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jamie_Lynn_Spears Jamie Lynn Spears] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Justin_Timberlake Justin Timberlake] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jonas_Brothers Jonas Brothers] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joe_Jonas Joe], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kevin_Jonas Kevin] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nick_Jonas Nick]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Green_Day Green Day] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billie_Joe_Armstrong Billie Joe Armstrong], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tré_Cool Tré Cool] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mike_Dirnt Mike Dirnt]) Casting Josh Hutcherson, Mitchel Musso and Jason Dolley were be audience to each one to play as Nick David. When finding one, Musso and Dolley seems that they start being dropped out for casting as Nick, both would start to have longer hairs, till Hutcherson has lead onto the role as Nick, for he has a little bit long hair to play as Nick. Until Dolley plays Chris Taylor for the show while Musso will be playing as Nick's childhood friend Duncan Harris into the upcoming Best Friends Forever: The Movie, which is slanted for release of July 2010. Keke Palmer has been audience to portayal as the character, until she don't think that the plan would work, and she has dropped out, the producers says that will be true. They were searching for anyone else playing Sasha. When find Shanica Knowles, but seems too old to play as Sasha, but she does play as Sasha's older BFF, Becky Adams. And it goes on again with Parker McKenna Posey, till she has caught the role as Kady Kyle, the daughter of Michael and Janet Kyle for My Wife and Kids, and couldn't find anyone to play as Sasha, when they decided to delete the character. Meanwhile, the producers were planning to let Palmer to play as Sasha, and they start to added the character for the show. Dylan Patton plays as Zack Peck. Dakota Fanning originally plays Amy Abraham, but caught Cassie Hilliard. Taylor Momsen is originally going to play as Cassie, just right before, but Dakota Fanning has already signed up to play as the character, but wanting to play as Amy Abraham for the show, till Alyson Stoner has already got the role, and Fanning accected the role of Cassie Hilliard. Stoner has been audienced to portrayed as the role of that character, just as before Dakota Fanning is going to play as her, when she got the role as Cassie Hilliard. Jason Dolley has audience to play as Chris Taylor for the show. But Dolley, Josh Hutcherson and Mitchel Musso were be audience to each one to play as Nick David. When finding one, Musso and Dolley seems that they start being dropped out for casting as Nick, both would start to have longer hairs, till Hutcherson has lead onto the role as Nick, for he has a little bit long hair to play as Nick. Until Dolley returns to play Chris Taylor for the show while Musso will be playing as Nick's childhood friend Duncan Harris into movie, which is slanted for release of July 2010. Season 2 marks the first of appearance Justin Gaston as Bradley Johnson. Courtney Jines portrayed as Jennifer Dawson, appearing into 10 episodes of season 2. Mitchel Musso will be appearing as Duncan Harris, Nick's childhood friend. Green Day will make their appearance for the movie. Taylor Lautner played Andy Brown, Amy's ex-boyfriend from The School Escape and appeared into nearly 3 seasons. Originally, scheduling him to appear into the film, display not returning, when instead onto working onto the Twilight film adaptations, but the producers have removed the character for the movie. Lautner changes his mind, saying he will return into some episode for the show, but not yet. Dakota Fanning reprise her role as Cassie Hilliard. She is also working on filming her newest movie ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush'', which she can have time to get a break from filming the film, in order to her to continue on filming her TV series. As well as Keke Palmer, she also can have time to take a break from filming her other TV series True Jackson, VP, and reprises her role as Sasha Henry. Also to Alyson Stoner, also reprise her role as Amy Abraham. Dylan Patton stated he will not return as Zack Peck, but the producers plan states they won't let anyone else to play Zack. Patton heards the report than changes his mind and reprise his role on last time. Jason Dolley also reprise his role as Chris Taylor, but will not be part as the main character, due to filming [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Good_Luck_Charlie Good Luck Charlie], as he will be instead be part as a recurring cast. It was reported that Justin Gaston will only be appearing into two episodes as Bradley Johnson is an crossover and a series finale. Episode overview :Main article: List of Best Friends Forever episodes Series finale The one hour series finale was aired on April 15, 2011. The episode brought in an stunning 17 million viewers, which made it the most watched Disney Channel episode of all-time. Not only that it was the most watched Disney Channel series finale, but was also the most watched ''Best Friends Forever episode ever surprising three-part crossover "Sasha Goes on Talent", with Sonny with a Chance and The Suite Life on Deck. Special episode On July 13, 2012, Disney announces that the unaired episode from season 2 will finally air on Disney Channel as part of a special episode that was has never been seen before. It has been aired since the second season ended on October 24, 2008. The show, however, will not return for its fifth season. Bringing in 16.2 million, it became the second most aired Best Friends Forever episode behind only the series finale, which made 17 million. Film Adaptation Best Friends Forever: The Movie is a first feature length film into the series, was released in theaters on April 9, 2010. The film has mixed reviews and opened at #1 at the box office grossing $32 million. It's total is $80 million, and a worldwide total is nearly $175 million, making it a financial success. Reaction The show debuts on Disney Channel on October 13, 2006, with the beginning of the series "Pilot", ranking 8.5 million, making it the ranking-television on Disney Channel. For the meantime in season 3, it ranks 7.2 million, making it the highest viewers only with "The School Escape", including on that channel in history. It became the most successful original series on Disney Channel. However on December 2009, the record was broken by "How the Bullies Stole Christmas" with 10.5 million featuring special guess of Jonas Brothers. It all ended by it's series finale with 18.1 million. Worldwide release The show is broadcast on the following stations around the world: DVD release :Main article: Best Friends Forever DVDs Awards and nominations See also *''List of Best Friends Forever episodes *''Best Friends Forever: The Movie *''Best Friends Forever: The Movie (video game) *''Best Friends Forever: The Movie (soundtrack)'' References #^ Best Friends Forever Producers quitting #^ Duke Johnson, Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson personal life attendances #^ TV Show into Works #^ Watching with Ambivalence. Pop Matters Television. #^ Will & Grace: The Big Finale is Full of Surprises. TVSeriesFinale.com (29 May 2006). Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "US-Jarescharts", Quoten Meter, May 30, 2002. #^ "Outback in Front: CBS Wins Season", E Online, May 25, 2001. #^ "Goodnight, Gracie: 'Will & Grace' ends landmark run". SignOnSanDiego. May 9, 2006. Retrieved on 2008-03-23. #^ Hennessy, Christopher (2008-09). "New spaces open on campus include additional study carrels". Emerson College Today. Emerson College. Retrieved on 2009-04-20. #^ "Will & Grace: The Big Finale is Full of Surprises". TVSeriesFinale.com. May 29, 2006. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "Will & Grace". Daily Variety. September 16, 1998. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "Watching with Ambivalence". Pop Matters Television. October 3, 2000. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "NBC's 'Will' bows out gracefully". USA Today. May 17, 2006. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. #^ "'Will & Grace' Helps NBC Stay Tough on Thursday". Zap2It. May 19, 2006. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. #^ "TV Winners & Losers: Numbers Racket A Final Tally Of The Season's Show (from Nielsen Media Research)". Entertainment Weekly. June 4, 1999. Retrieved on 2008-03-17. #^ "US-Jarescharts". Quoten Meter. May 30, 2002. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "Outback in Front: CBS Wins Season". E Online. May 25, 2001. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "How did your favorite show rate?". USA Today. May 28, 2002. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "Networks face Reality Check". The National Enquirer. May 25, 2003. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "I. T. R. S. RANKING REPORT 01 THRU 210 (OUT OF 210 PROGRAMS) DAYPART: PRIMETIME MON-SUN". ABC MediaNet. June 2, 2004. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "2004-05 Primetime Wrap". The Hollywood Reporter. May 27, 2005. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "2005-06 primetime wrap". The Hollywood Reporter. May 26, 2006. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "Rumoring a Third North Pole Elementary film. Retrieved on 11 July 2009. #^ "Writers Confirmed No more NPE movies. Retrieved on 14 July 2009. #^ "False Alarm of the Third NPE film. Retrieved on 14 July 2009. #^ "Producers of 'Will & Grace' sue NBC". USA Today. December 16, 2003. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. #^ "NBC sues 'Will & Grace' creators". USA Today. March 5, 2004. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. #^ "Surprise settlement in 'Grace' case". The Hollywood Reporter. April 27, 2007. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. #^ FOX.com (2007-08-26). "Teen Choice 2007". FOX Broadcasting Company. . #^ Children's Awards Winners 30 November 2008 - The BAFTA (British Academy of Film and Television Arts) site #^ http://www.ascap.com/eventsawards/awards/filmtv/2008/tv.aspx #^ http://www.ascap.com/eventsawards/awards/filmtv/2009/tv.aspx External links *Best Friends Forever at the Internet Movie Database Category:Best Friends Forever Category:2000s American television series Category:2006 American television series debuts Category:2010s American television series Category:2011 American television series endings Category:ABC Kids Category:American children's comedy series Category:American television sitcoms Category:Disney Channel shows Category:English-language television series Category:Family (TV channel) shows Category:Teen sitcoms Category:Television series by Disney Category:Television shows set in California